


Laundry Day

by MidnightsNightmares



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Goddammit Axel, Other, this is like based off that small panel thing, where axel essentially sets their fuckin clothes on fire, xigbar is a loud mouth, xion has common sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsNightmares/pseuds/MidnightsNightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in the Organization hated laundry day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

Laundry day.

  
Everybody in the Organization hated laundry day. Honestly, who liked sharing a slightly cramped room with the coworkers that they hated as they did their laundry? No one with their right mind would. And not that anyone would go out of their way just to cause some trouble, as Saix made sure of that, but Roxas hated the feeling of being eyed down by every other Organization member in the room. Something that would force him to shuffle closer to Xion to feel some sort of comfort, who seemed to take on the same attitude. The two Keyblade wielders bunching together like two peas in a pod shouldn't have surprised anyone, but the murmurs were enough to tell him that even if Xion claimed that they were both as normal to the Organization as any of the other members, they just might be something like anomalies.

  
Honestly, Roxas is just somewhat glad that the room is not as crowded as before. Saix didn't monitor as much as he used to. Knowing that he'd never see the members that went to Castle Oblivion ever again left a somewhat heavy feeling right in the center of his throat, and though he couldn't understand what that meant or why when he thought about their deaths that it would get heavier, he just knew that the room wasn't as bustling as it used to be. There weren't as many whispers as before. He would still edge closer to Xion to relieve that odd feeling weighing down on his shoulders, but at least now he could have some space.

  
"Huh?"

  
Xion's voice drew his eyes toward her. One of her cloaks were gently clutched in her hands, seemingly preparing to put it in the dryer, but her confused look put him off.

  
"What is it?"

  
"The dryer...isn't turning on?"

  
That's right. It would usually light up whenever you opened it's door, but it wasn't this time. Roxas tried the dryer in front of his own load of clothing, realizing his was doing the same, then shyly asking Luxord if his was any different.

  
The dryers were broken, to say at the least. All of them. Somehow. Maybe there was a problem with the electricity today, but Roxas just washed his cloaks just fine. How in the world are just the dryers broken?

  
"Can we hang them to dry...?" Xion wondered aloud, though there really was never any wind sweeping through the World that Never Was, so it would be pointless. And it would take forever. Roxas's shoulders dropped some, realizing that he might just have to stick with the same cloak he had on for quite a while until they fixed the issue, though the second his eyes landed on his red-headed friend across the room, tapping his finger to his chin, seemingly trying to figure out a solution himself, a more than brilliant idea popped up in his head. Of course, Axel would always have the solution. He was smart.

  
"Hey, wait."

  
Roxas gathered up his soaking cloaks, walking across the room to his friend. Axel moved his eyes over to Roxas upon hearing his footsteps, though raised an eyebrow when he saw the boy holding out his cloaks to him.

  
"What? This one's broken too, so - "

  
"Yeah, but...you use fire magic, and you're really good at it too. Maybe you can..."

  
He didn't quite get what Roxas was saying at first, though when it clicked in his head, he crossed his arms across his chest and glanced down at the bunch of cloaks in his arms nervously. It likely just dawned on him that he had the ability to steam out all of the water in the cloaks, but the question was: how long could he do it before he was exhausted?

  
"I...don't know about this, Roxas."

  
"C'mon, it's worth a try!"

  
Another unsure expression. Roxas merely gave him a wide, confident smile. A thing that Roxas learned Axel had a hard time saying no to. Axel might have been an adult, and adults aren't usually so easily persuaded by children like Roxas, but there was also the fact that Roxas was his best friend. And who wouldn't be willing to try something even once for the sake of their best friend?

  
Well, in this case, maybe Axel should have said no.

  
That's how Axel ended up with countless cloaks of all different sizes laid out before him. He thought long and hard about it before even considering raising his hands in the air, telling everyone to step back, though they were all curious to see what was going to happen. Roxas stood in front of the lot, along with Xion, who nudged more closely to Roxas when she saw even the slightest spark come off of Axel's hands. He wasn't exactly trying to start a fire, but rather emit enough warmth to evaporate the water in the clothing. That had to require quite a lot of focus for one, and two, that meant -

  
"This is going to take forever," Xigbar muttered under his breath.

  
"Shh," Xion hissed at him. "Don't disturb him, or else he might get all flamed up..."

  
"I agree, this does seem a bit of a...lengthy wait." Xaldin cut in, though Xion shot him a glare.

  
Everyone fell quiet, though only for a minute. Roxas could see steam rising up and off of the clothes, and for a moment he felt success run through him that this insane idea might actually work out in their benefit. But they were all still soaking wet another minute later, and, another minute later. Five minutes later, and it seems that only a little bit of water was actually gone from the clothing. The success from before slowly morphed into doubt, but he held onto his hopes as Xion clutched his arm to her chest once Xigbar had pushed his way to the front, forcing her to peer over Roxas' shoulder to get a better look.  
  
  
"Forget it," Xigbar called out, and both Roxas and Xion jumped when they saw an actual flame just barely skim around their clothing.

  
"Xigbar!" Roxas fussed. "You can't just - "

  
"This'll take an eternity. Look, just put the damn things somewhere in your rooms, and they'll dry out soon."

  
"I'm trying to focus, old man." Axel spat. Roxas could see his eye twitch from where he was standing. "Could ya shut your trap?"

  
"You're wasting your time."

  
"Kind of like you're wasting your breath right now."

  
Xigbar laughed openly. Everyone else cringed. Either Xigbar had just completely missed the rather tall flame that skimmed his own cloaks just now, or he was a really big risk taker. Of course, all of these idiots couldn't stop arguing no matter where they were, what they were doing, or under any sort of circumstance. The only people that had maybe made this Organization functional were dead.

  
Xigbar just never had it in him to just drop a conversation, much less an argument. Roxas is entirely sure that if something were to happen to these cloaks - and he means anything - both Saix and Xemnas would personally come after each and every one of them to kill them. These cloaks were precious to the Organization - a perfect representation of them - and Roxas was pretty sure their entire image resided in these things.

  
So he could only hope that Xigbar put a can in it.

  
"Big talk for a guy that can't even dry a couple of clothes."

  
" _Would you shut up?!_ "

  
And of course, like that, there was a flash of fire surrounding their clothes, and Roxas didn't even want to open his eyes. He could only imagine the horror that waited. Xion was already gasping, Axel cussing, Xigbar laughing, and the other members mumbling words to themselves and shaking their heads. And when Roxas did open his eyes, he was met with the sight he was hoping he didn't have to:

  
All of the cloaks were on fire, and Demyx was on the job of putting them out with gushing water moments later.

  
Of course, Roxas felt a little dumb, only because he was the guy that thought of the idea. Demyx's loud exclamations of panic did nothing, only adding to the commotion, and Roxas knew that they only had seconds before -

  
"What is the meaning of this?"

  
The door swung wide open, and a rather steamed Saix stepped in. All it took was once glance over at the entire mess they had just made of their prized cloaks for him to grow a rather dark look in his gaze.

  
Roxas swallowed harshly.

  
They were all dead.

  
But especially him.

**Author's Note:**

> yea


End file.
